


A Welcome Return to Normalcy

by zarabithia



Category: Avengers (Comic), Young Avengers
Genre: Fix-it fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-04
Updated: 2009-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reconstruction would take a lot out of them, but eventually, things will return to normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcome Return to Normalcy

It wasn't one of Steve's better ideas, Wanda admitted.

In theory, it was a good idea. A warm summer day without any immediate threats was the best sort of day to go on a picnic, and after all that had transpired with the various members of the Avengers, it was just the sort of morale-boosting exercise they probably all needed.

Wanda was sure that Steve, whose heart ached a little more with each day of the "Reconstruction" for the lost opportunities, useless battles, and bruised friendships that the war she'd thankfully missed had caused, needed the picnic more than anyone.

It was more than a little ironic, then, that Steve was one of the reasons blocking the picnic from taking place. That the other reason was Clint didn't surprise Wanda very much.

Arguing over the choice of picnic food was, however, slightly surprising.

That they ended up arguing until the musty warmth of the summer day gave way to a cooling downpour was, however, utterly predictable.

So too was the mock outrage that Clint expressed as he and Cap stalked off to the recently rebuilt "play room." Wanda hoped that the new recruits had been warned to stay away from that room when the two of them were occupying it. There might be some Avengers who would enjoy seeing Clint and Steve in compromising positions, but Wanda privately thought they needed some time alone.

A few minutes after Wanda sat down to have the lunch that Cap and Clint had denied her, however, Kate Bishop slunk into the kitchen, her cheeks tinged with just the right degree of red that it was obvious that the Young Avengers had not been warned about the "play" room's multiple ways of living up to its name.

Wanda was sure that would change after today. "Good afternoon, Kate. There is some egg salad and turkey sandwiches in the refrigerator if you would like some."

"Yeah, weren't you guys supposed to be on a picnic?" Kate groused, opening the refrigerator and helping herself.

"Steve and Clint had a difference in opinion about our turkey sandwiches," Wanda explained.

"You skipped your picnic because they had a disagreement about turkey sandwiches?" Kate asked, laughing.

"The actual argument was whether to include the tomatoes on the sandwiches or to bag them separately," Wanda relayed to Kate. "A matter of grave importance."

"Who wants to reach into a bag and pull out watery, gross tomatoes?" Kate asked. "Besides, you were just going down the street. It's not like you'd have all that much time for the sandwiches to get soggy."

"That was Clint's perspective on the matter," Wanda agreed, her eyes twinkling. "Cap disagreed, until the weather decided to be even more disagreeable than the two of them."

"Hawkeye turkey sandwich solidarity!" Kate exclaimed, then shook her head. "I thought my teammates were weird. Yours have mine beat."

Wanda smiled as she thought of every one of her teammate's eccentric behaviors. She wouldn't trade them for anything in the world, no matter how many would-be picnics it caused her to miss. "Steve and Clint arguing is a long-standing Avengers tradition."

"Do they always go to the play room after?" Kate asked, then pinched the bridge of her nose. "Never mind that question. It was terrible, and I blame the fact that no one around here knows how to lock doors for the fact that I even asked it."

Wanda wondered briefly who else Kate had walked in on recently. "If you were looking for an answer," Wanda said innocently, "The answer would be 'usually.'"

"Really? Well...at least that means things are getting back to normal?" Kate offered, taking a bite of her egg salad.

Wanda rather enjoyed the Young Avenger's presence. Of all the Young Avengers, Kate was the one least directly affected by the actions of the doppleganger that had taken Wanda's place, and that showed with the ease with which Kate moved around her.

Wanda looked forward to the time when the rest of Kate's teammates - the rest of her own teammates as well - would be equally as comfortable.

It would take time, but Wanda could be patient. She wasn't Pietro, after all.


End file.
